


Five Years Later

by Mai_Mai1



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after leaving Mystic Falls, Elena starts bumping into Klaus and helps him out of awkward situations. This little thing they have of getting each other out of jams brings them together and Elena in danger as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Diaries! This work is inspired by one I read a few years ago. I hope you like it!

It had been five years since everything went down in Mystic Falls and I moved away to Oregon. I lived in a small town named Gresham now. I was still human and happy to be so, considering the fact that I still wanted to get married someday and have kids. It had been five years since that night in Mystic Falls when Klaus Mikaelson showed up at my window to apologize for everything he had ever done to me. I guess the whole showdown with his mother and brother, Finn had shown him the error of his ways. I was in the park by my home when I first saw him. He was sitting on a bench, sketching the wildlife around him and I was across the park, watching. I figured I could say hello, it had been five years after all. 

I started walking over, trying to make sure he didn't see me. I had Erin with me, a little boy who I babysat on the weekends. He was blonde and blue eyed. I noticed as I got closer that another woman had her eyes on him as he drew, she made her way to him and introduced herself. 

"Hey! I'm Tammy! I noticed you were drawing over here and I.. Well, I felt compelled to come say hello. You look new around here." She pulled out the charm on Klaus and he stared at her with a thin smile on his face. I was almost afraid for the woman and what he might do to her, but he seemed more humanized in these settings. Tammy was talking his ear off about herself and I felt bad for him, that woman looked like she was on the prowel. I saw in the corner of my eye, Erin try to catch a duck from the pond and had picked up feathers in his small chubby hands, giggling. I decided to maybe play a joke on Klaus while relieving him of the girl.

I took a deep breath and picked up Erin gently, then walked over to Klaus acting like I owned the place. 

"Hey baby, I'm sorry that I took so long, little Erin really wanted to play with the Ducks." I sat down next to him and looped my arm through his, kissing his cheek. Erin laughed on my hip. The girl looked just as shocked as he was, but as the girl looked down at her feet, I motioned for him to play along. He nodded and smiled widely, taking Erin from me. 

"Oh yeah! I knew he loved those ducks, ever since Auntie Bekah gave him the big stuffed one for Christmas! How's my boy?" He faked enthusiasm and then pretended to notice Tammy. 

"Oh yeah! Elena, this is Tammy. She was admiring my drawings." He looked over at her while putting an arm around me. 

"Oh. Yeah, um. I was." I could tell she was nearly speechless. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you Tammy, but my wife and I must be going home now, Erin seems to need his nap." Klaus stood up with me and walked away from Tammy, we waited till we got around the corner to laugh.

"I could have very well compelled her to leave, you know." He stated, handing me Erin.

"Your wife? Wasn't that a bit much?" I asked though my giggles. 

"You're the one that brought the kid along with you and surprised me like that! I thought it was Katerina for a second by the look in your eyes." I smirked at him. 

"I was trying to be funny. I figured that I could say hello and be done with it, but that girl was just too good to be true." He laughed. 

"I should be going, I've got a meeting with a witch about some things." 

"I think you owe me for helping you out there." I mumbled, he didn't miss that.

"How about I pick you up later for dinner?" He asked. I mulled that over in my head and despite my better judgment, decided to let him treat me. I hadn't been out to dinner in forever. 

"Sure. How about eight?." I asked him. He nodded and looked around to see Tammy coming up the walkway. 

"I think I should get in the car with you and the kid or else I'll have to peal Tammy off of me next time." I laughed and to my shock, he voluntarily picked up Erin. We walked to my car and I drove him around the corner and dropped him off. We were friends now I guess, he had apologized so long ago and vowed to leave me be and to try and uphold some sort of courtesy to me if we ever met again, so I knew that, skewed as his intents might be, they still meant something. I went on with my day of taking care of Erin and then his mom came to pick him up. I dressed casually, but still kept it a bit sexy just to brighten up my own day. I heard a knock on my door at eight sharp, of course he would figure out where I lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries

I was at a bar four weeks later when the next run in happened. I was sitting at the bar on a stool, sipping my alcohol when I looked over to see Klaus reading a book. I never had never really seen him interested in anything other than drawing and taking over everyone's lives, but to no prevail, his book was entitled "How To Know When Your Siblings Are Planning To Kill You" I chuckled. He hadn't seen me yet. I saw a girl come in the door and focus in on him immediately. She walked over to him and slid into the opposite seat, smiling and introducing herself as a girl named Marissa. I listened a little to the conversation and it sounded like she was trying to flirt with him. I felt like it was time to pull my surprise again, so I downed the rest of my drink and switched my vervain laced diamond ring to my left ring finger before walking over and sitting down next to him. 

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I'm late. Your sister.... You can never stop her once she gets started on wedding plans." I kissed his lips softly, enjoying the shocked look on his face once again as I bailed him out of another situation.

"I know, love. I'm sorry. Rebekah can be horrid at those types of things." He played this game well. The girl looked at my ring finger and her eyes bulged at the size of my diamond. She knew it was real. 

"Oh, Elena. This is Marissa, she's been telling me fascinating stories of her time in London." I focused on her and she shot daggers at me. 

"Yes, but I was just leaving. Good bye." She stormed away, angrily ordering a whiskey sour. 

"You know, that's the second time you've saved my butt from these floozies, love." He said to me. I smiled. 

"Yeah, but it sure is fun!" He chuckled and led me out the door. 

"How about we wait till the next time and I'll save you." He said to me. I blushed lightly, feeling a weird sensation of butterflies in my stomach. It was odd, but I ignored it and decided to let whatever was about to happen, happen.

"Yeah. That will be the day" He smirked and disappeared from me. He was light on his feet sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

I stood in the baby section, looking for the perfect present for my neighbor's baby shower. Though I was deep in thought, comparing two onesies that looked adorable, I did, however, notice that someone was staring at me. 

"Hey there baby, you look fine. Shopping for a friend?" QA guy asked as he approached me and leaned into the rack of clothes. I turned around to him and forced out a smile. 

"Um." He held a finger up before I could properly tell him to shove off. 

"Shh. I know, I'm gorgeous." I didn't know exactly what to say to that. He continued to flirt with me as I stood there, trying to decided what outfit to get my neighbor when I heard a familiar voice come from not too far behind me. 

"Hey, Hon! I found that little dress you were telling me about, are you sure it'll be a girl? I kinda wouldn't mind teaching my boy how to play football." I felt an arm around my waist and looked up to see Klaus smiling with a baby dress in hand. He put his hand on my flat stomach.

"Oh, will you stop that babe! I'm not even showing yet!" I played along, brushing his hand off. The guy in front of me looked shocked.

"Who is this?" Klaus asked. 

"Oh yeah! Um, I didn't catch your name!" I said. The guy smiled half-heartedly. 

"Lukas." He said. 

"Ah yes, this is Lukas. Lukas, this is my husband, Nik." They shook hands. After that, Lukas seemed to sneak away from us. 

"You know, I never thought I'd ever have to pretend I was pregnant to get out of something like that." He smirked. 

"Well, at least it was fun while the game was being played." He told me. I smiled and looked at the outfit he was holding. 

"I'm guessing you just picked up a random thing and went with it?" I asked, taking it from him as I decided that it was actually quite cute and could be a good gift for the shower.

"Of course, love." He was sweet when he wanted to be. 'Wait.. What am I doing? Was I falling for him? I have to change the subject'. 

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked. 

"Well, if you must know, your friend Caroline is in town. She came here to quote: 'drag your doppelganger ass back to Stefan'."

"What has that got to do with the store?" I asked. 

"In order to get her distracted from her quest, I sorta told her I'd make her dinner." I laughed and started walking with him. 

"I'd love to see her face if she saw what we just acted out a few minutes ago." He laughed with me. 

"Do you want to come?" He asked. 

"I thought you liked Caroline and this was supposed to be a distraction dinner?" 

"I like you more though, love and maybe if you tell her face to face with a witness there to ensure you're not carried off against your will, she will leave you alone." He was in close proximity of me now. 

"Maybe.... Just maybe I feel the same way about you." I replied and then sighed. he was right about one thing. Caroline was definitely the kind of person that would just carry me off. "Okay, I'll come to dinner." 

His eyes lit up and he softly took my hand. It felt good to be close to someone, if only for a little while. I knew he couldn't give me the things I really wanted, but if I could just forget everything I went through five years ago, then maybe I could be happy in my own little way. I came with him back to his place and helped him cook for Caroline.  
*********  
We were cooking homemade Lasagna and I found out that he hated frozen food just as much as I did. When I say that 'we' cooked it, it was really mostly him doing the cooking. I was terrible at it.

“You know, I never thought I’d be in a kitchen cooking with you, Klaus.” I giggled as I chopped the lettuce for the salads.It was practically the only thing I could do. He cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, five years ago, I wasn’t this way. I always knew how to cook, but I always had other people to cook for me.” I smiled at him and looked over to find him not standing by the cupboard, I looked the other way and he stood there in front of me, serious. I was about to say something when he put tomato sauce on my nose. 

“ugh! What did you do!” I yelped in surprise and fake anger. He let out a laugh and pulled me close, wiping off the sauce before kissing me on my lips. I let myself fall into the kiss without hesitation. I didn’t want to think, I just wanted to lose myself in the feeling of passion for once in five years. We must have been kissing for a while because when he broke it, we heard a soft knock on the door. 

“I will get it, love.” I nodded, breathless. He walked to the door to invite Caroline in while I checked on the Lasagna in the oven. 

“You know, what you're doing here won’t stop me from getting to El-” Caroline walked into the kitchen and froze in mid-sentence when she saw me.

“Hey Caroline.” I said in a soft tone. Klaus came over to me and put his arm around me in a loving embrace. Caroline stared blankly at us for a couple minutes before gasping.

“Elena! What is the meaning of this?” She yelled, exasperated by everything going on.

“I--” I tried to start but Klaus cut me off.

“Elena and I are together.” He said. Caroline’s eyes widened and looked at me with flames in her eyes.

“Do you not remember everything he put you though?” She asked.

“I do, but he apologized before I left Mystic Falls.” She sat down at the table and looked down.

“What about Stefan and Damon? Especially Stefan?! I came here to bring you back.” 

“I left because I didn’t want to be like Katherine. I didn’t even love them anymore when I left. Caroline, I’m happy now. I know you may find it hard to believe, but I am. Please don’t try to twist this into thinking he compelled me or something. I’m not compelled, I drink Vervain every day and I know that my feelings are real.” She crossed her arms.

“Okay.... Okay... But you do need to come back to Mystic Falls. Everyone misses you. You left without any calling card. Stefan and Damon looked for you everywhere. Of course, they never thought you’d actually stay in the states.” I sighed and looked at Klaus. He gave me a half-hearted smile. 

“I’ll..... Visit soon. Okay? I just... need more time before I see anyone.” She nodded, happy with the outcome although she just wanted Elena to come home. 

“How much time?” She asked. I turned around and started taking out plates for the table. 

“I don’t know, a couple years.” I suggested. She scoffed.

“A month.” She was trying to negotiate.

“How about a year? It gives me enough time to get things set up for maybe staying for a month to catch up.” I told her. Klaus winked at me and took out the main course from the oven.

“Okay.... As long as you promise...” 

“I promise Caroline! Okay? Now can we drop it?” She nodded again. The rest of the night went off like a bang, we talked about all sorts of things from how everything was going with me to how everyone was doing in Mystic Falls. The Salvatore’s were the same, just a little depressed that I left. In five years, Jeremy had gone to college for a couple years and then settled down with Bonnie. Tyler and Hayley ran off together and Caroline had met a new vampire named Jesse who lived in town. Matt, one of my closest guy friends, decided to turn last spring to be with Klaus’s sister Rebekah. Speaking of the Originals, Klaus actually hadn’t been in touch with them in months. He knew his sister was with Matt but he hadn’t talked with Elijah in a while. 

“I’ll have to give him a call sometime, I haven’t talked to him since I left.” I said, hinting a little for Klaus to give me his number later. Caroline left around three in the morning for her hotel room and I was completely bushed and opted to fall asleep on Klaus’s shoulder on the couch. When I woke up the next morning, I was laying on his chest in bed. He slept so peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do no own The Vampire Diaries.

It had been five months since that day, Klaus and I were still together. Rather, now I called him Nik. His sister came to visit us with Matt, who I was happy to see. Rebekah seemed mad at first about Klaus and I but he took her into the library for a few minutes and when they came out, she was nicer. Now, We seemed to be the best of friends. Nik was the first to say ‘I love you’ it was on a day much like this one, sunny out, the birds chirping, the heat of the sun on our backs as we laid in a meadow, enjoying the fresh air. 

Now, We were serious about us, nothing could stop us from being together. I came home to our house we now shared to see rose petals on the ground, I followed them into the bedroom where there was a bouquet of them on the ground. next to it, there was a stuffed bear that said ‘Hug me.’ I smiled and picked it up, crushing it to my chest and hearing the sound of a voice from the bear.

“Will you marry Us?” It asked. I stopped, frozen and looked at the bear before turning around to see Nik on one knee. 

“Will you?” He asked and produced a beautiful ring. I felt a tear go down my cheek and I nodded.

“Yes! I will!” I said, he kissed my hand before putting the ring on my finger and kissing my roughly. Two months after that, we were married in the backyard on Elijah’s gorgeous estate. Matt gave me away, he was nice enough to come to the wedding but everyone else from Mystic falls never showed. I knew not to invite the Salvatores, but I did invite Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie. It made me sad to have to say I do and not see my friends there to cheer.   
*******  
It was a month into our marriage when I started to feel the urges to have children, or at least bring it up into conversation with Nik. I decided that maybe I could get him to say yes, he might be a hybrid of vampire and wolf, but he was born with the wolf gene, the vampire in him was his curse now. That night when he came home from the quarter (we had moved to New Orleans), him and I made dinner together and then cuddled on the couch watching an Opera. 

“Nik?” I asked in a small voice, looking over my shoulder to see his face,

“Yes love?” He replied.

“I was wondering..... have you ever.... considered having children?” He stiffened for a second and then relaxed.

“when I was younger I didn’t want them, my father beat me so many times a day, I felt as though it wouldn’t be good for them. It’s been a thousand years since I thought of it.” He looked down at me. “Why do you ask?” He knew why, but he wanted to hear me say it. I knew that much. Nik didn’t miss anything.

“I.... I wanted to talk to you about.... starting a family...” I wanted to look anywhere than into his enticing blue eyes but I couldn’t remove my eyes from him.

“you..” He started in a low tone, I couldn’t tell if it was anger or hesitation. “Want to make a baby.... don’t you Elena?” He asked.

“Yes.” He looked into my eyes for a long time, searching for any hesitance in my words. it felt as if he was searching my soul.

“Are you sure?” He asked me. I nodded.

“I want a baby, Nik. I want a little piece of both of us. I love you, Nik.” He sighed.

“but what would your friends say? or your brother?” He asked me, testing my assurance.

“I don’t care what they say. I’m with you now. I married you. I love you and I want to start a family.” He kissed me softly.

“Okay.” He whispered in my ear.

“really?” I asked.

“Yes. We can make a baby.” I kissed him harder than he had done to me. I wanted to get started now. He laughed at my force and picked me up, blurring me up to our room to start our night of frivolous sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

When we finally got around to visiting Mystic Falls like I had promised Caroline, It was when I was four months along into my pregnancy. I was pretty round now, My bulge was obvious and I was in love. In love with Nik, in love with the baby. I was in love with my life. It had finally gotten better. I demanded to stay at the old Gilbert house during our stay, and Nik was so understanding, he would have agreed to anything. Jeremy wasn’t living at our childhood home, he and Bonnie Married and moved into her dad’s old house. We drove up the Gilbert house and it was like the memories flooded back to me... the day my mother brought home Jeremy as a newborn, the day I graduated High School, the day Nik apologized to me from my window seal. He helped me out of the car and I waddled to the door and unlocked it. 

"it's exactly like how I remember it." I said to him. He kissed my cheek. 

"Of course it is love." he carried our bags to my old room, it was a big enough bed for the both of us to lay in. We went out and bought groceries and when we got home, we made dinner together once more. 

"I think I'm going to take a shower love, okay?" he said to me. 

"okay. I'll just be in our room. I'll put on some clean sheets" he kissed me on the lips and went into the bathroom, closing the door on the way. I walked up the stairs to our room and made the bed and the decided to stand in the mirror and look at my baby bump. I put my hands on it, wishing desperately that I was far enough along to feel a kick. 

"Oh baby, I can't wait to see you." I heard a whoosh at the window and knew that when I turned around, i’d be seeing either two Salvatore's or Caroline. I turned to see Damon and Stefan standing there, it had been so long since i’d seen them. 

"Elena." they said in unison. Their eyes were on my stomach.

"I see you're well off." Stefan said to me. I smiled and took each of them into a hug. I knew they needed to feel my touch again.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you... Happy?" Damon asked me. I nodded. 

"Yeah. I am. I got married and now I'm about four months along into my pregnancy. It’s been great." they both gave me a smile. 

"Who's the lucky father to be?" Stefan asked. I looked down. 

"You'll both be mad at me." I whispered. 

"Elena, we just get to see you after five or so years and you think anger will be anywhere on our list?" I sighed and took out the picture In my suitcase of Klaus and I at our wedding standing next to Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Matt. 

"Here, look at this and then tell me you won't be mad." I handed it to Stefan, knowing full well that Damon would lose his temper. 

"Oh my god..." they looked at how happy I was standing next Nik in my white gown. 

"please tell me you married matt?" Damon said. I shook my head.

"when we were presented as husband and wife, the reverend called us Mr. And Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson. I'm part of the family now." I said in a low tone. They stood shocked for several seconds before doing something I never expected. Damon and Stefan pulled me into a group hug together. 

"As long as you're happy now, that's all we care about." Damon told me. I smiled. 

"Thank you guys, really." 

"call us if you need anything. Okay? We will always be here." I nodded and then blinked to find them gone. 

"I suppose that was the Salvatores?" Nik asked, coming into our room with his pajamas on. 

"Yeah, they wanted to wish me happiness. I was sorta surprised that they weren't mad." he laughed and pulled me into his arms. 

"Stefan and Damon might have been compulsive at times when things went wrong but they always had a soft spot for you." I rubbed my belly while I listened to him talk. 

"Do you want a boy or girl?" I asked, looking at my bulge.

"I dont care what it is as long as ites healthy. You will be a wonderful mother Elena." I blushed. 

"I love you." I told him. 

"I love you too. Now lets get to bed. I'm bloody tired." I giggled and headed to bed, falling asleep on his chest.  
*******  
We decided it might be good if I were to give birth in Mystic Falls so we stayed. When I was six months along, Klaus's friend from a few hundred years ago came into town. he visited the Mikaelson Manor a little while after we moved into it and let the Gilbert house be our getaway home. I was the unfortunate one to have to run into his friend for the first time.

"Katerina." I heard a deep voice say. I looked up, shocked from my book to see a tall, buff black man walking toward me. I automatically put my arms around my stomach protectively. I could tell he was a vampire. 

"I am not Katerina. I am Elena and I am the wife of Niklaus Mikaelson. I would stay away if you don't want to be tortured for the next century." he smirked. 

"Then you are the doppelganger." he walked up and knelt at my feet. "Its a pleasure Mrs.Mikaelson. I promise that no harm is to come to you." he looked at my arms around my swollen belly. "Or your young." 

"Ah! Marcel! I see you met my lovely wife." Nik came in the room. Marcel stood up and they joined in a hug. 

"Its nice to see you Nik I gotta admit, I thought that was Katerina for a second there, but now I realize that it is really a new doppelganger. I'm sorry for the mix up." I nodded. 

"It is alright. I understand." i gestured to Nik to help me stand.

"Here, let me." Marcel said and helped me up. 

"Thank you." 

"Sweetheart, I must talk with Marcel for a little bit. Rebekah told me to let you know she's ready when you are to go shopping for the crib." I smiled. 

"Okay. I'll go find her and we will go. It's nice to meet you Marcel." I said to him and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

When I had came back from shopping, we noticed the house was a mess. 

"Nik?!" I yelled, rushing around the house, trying to find him. There was blood everywhere, there were bodies in almost every room. "Nik!" I screamed, rushing around. I saw a faint outline in our room and saw blonde hair on the man standing there. 

"Dont look at me." I tried to come closer.

"Don’t take another step. I don’t want you to see me like this again." 

"I dont care what you look like right now. When I saw the bodies.... I thought you were dead." I came to him and hugged him close, I got blood on my shirt that covered my baby bump, but I didn't care, I needed to have him in my arms. He held me close to his chest. 

"What happened?" I asked. 

"Marcel and I were talking and about ten minutes after you left, the house was attacked by vampires. They wanted you." he said to me. I lifted my head in shock and stepped away.

"What?" I asked, tears brimming my eyes. The light turned on and I turned around to see Kol in the doorway, also covered in blood. I looked at Nik to see the extent of his stains. His face was covered with blood, his shirt was soaked, so were his pants, his hands were stained in red. It had been a full on war. 

"They wanted you and the baby, the leader got away but from what I got from our prisoner in the cellar, he wanted you and the baby for some sort of.... Ritual." I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I put my arms around my belly protectively. I started to sob. 

"Why would they want us? It's just a baby, nothing to worry about. Why would they want to hurt our baby." I sobbed. Nik took off his bloody shirt and pulled me to him, putting his hand on top of my belly as well. 

"Shhhh.... Its alright.. I'll protect you. I won't let them touch you Elena. I promise you that." my tears calmed to a gentle stream. 

"We won't let them have you Elena. I promise that you and the baby will be safe." Kol said to me. I nodded. Rebekah came up and helped me out of the house to the backyard for a while until they had cleaned up the mess. When I came back inside, it looked as though nothing had happened and everyone had cleaned up so the blood wouldn't be a reminder anymore. We all sat on the couch and started to talk about what to do. 

"Nik, you still have those bags of my blood. Right?" I asked. He was shocked at my question but nodded. 

"yes. Why do you ask?" 

"Maybe you should make some hybrids to protect the house in case anything were to happen." they all were shocked at this. 

"But, honey you know what happened the last time I did that! Tyler Lockwood turned them against me."

"Maybe you should compel them then to be loyal to us and only us." I said. 

"That may be a smart suggestion, Niklaus." Elijah said to his brother. 

"Yes. If you were to make some and then compel them, we could protect Elena and the baby more." Rebekah said. Nik seemed deep in thought. 

"Alright. I will. We will go soon, but the full moon will be upon us soon, we will have to leave later in the week." 

"Why leave? Can't we ask Marcel to round up some?" Kol asked. 

"Where is Marcel?" I asked. 

"Out burning the bodies." Kol answered. I scrunched my nose. 

"It's settled. Somehow, we will get hybrids and when we do, we get rid of this threat. I will not have my child and my wife in danger. Its out of the question." Nik said, pulled me into his lap protectively.  
*******  
We went to my doctors appointment a month later to find out the sec of the baby. 

"Okay Mommy and daddy, lets see what you'll be having." the nurse surfed around with the monitor until she saw what she was looking for.

"What is it?" I asked. 

"Well, I think we have a little girl here." she told us. I felt a tear go down my face and Nik wiped it away, kissing me. 

"We're having a girl." I said. 

"she will be perfect." he told me. I smiled and when we left, I couldn't help but be overjoyed about our little girl. 

"What is it?!" Rebekah and Kol asked as soon as we walked through the door.  
"It's a girl!" I told them. Rebekah cheered. 

"Kol Mikaelson! You owe me a hundred bucks!" she screamed. He slunk into his pocket and pulled out two fifties. 

"Thanks alot!" he said to Nik. 

"Our brother's a girl maker! I knew it!" Rebekah called as she raced through the house with excitement. 

"I'm so happy, sweetheart." Nik told me and kissed me. That night, Nik sat up most of the night talking to our daughter through my belly, he would talk to her and tell her how much he loved her. When he put his warm hand on my swollen bulge, I felt something on the inside. 

"Oh my god!" I said, palming my belly. 

"She kicked." he said. 

"Nik!" I said, she kicked again at the sound of my voice saying his name.

"Do you like the sound of mommys voice baby girl?" he asked. The baby kicked twice this time. I was giggling

"We love you sweetheart, you're our pride and joy." I said to the baby, she kicked again and again and again.

"we need to come up with a name for her." he said to me. 

"Hmmm... How about Ayanna?" I asked. He smiled. 

"I love it." the baby kicked his hand. 

"She loves it too." I said. "You should come up with the middle name, since I came up with the first." I said to him. He looked as though in deep thought. 

"How about Ayanna Rebekah Mikaelson?" He suggested. The baby kicked multiple times at the sound of that.

"She loves it even more. And so do I." we kissed and as the baby settled down , we fell asleep.  
********  
I was into my ninth month now, my due date coming up in a couple weeks.. It took time for us to find hybrids, but the time was well spent. Nik was on his way back with Elijah and Kol from their trip and had the hybrids sitting in the back of the pickup truck. 

"Okay honey, well I'll see you soon then?" I asked on the phone. I heard Nik on the other end. 

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, Elena." he told me. I was about to say I loved him when I heard a giant crash from the other room. 

"What was that?" he asked 

"I dont know." I whispered. I heard Rebekah yell for me to run then she was violently cut off. 

"Nik?!" I yelled as the door to our bedroom opened and in walked a man with a mask. 

"Elena?!" he sounded panicked. I tried to run and scream but then I felt a pain in my stomach. 

"help! Nik! Help!" I screamed as I was carried out and the phone was taken From me. 

"She's ours now." the guy said and crushed it before Nik could answer back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

They locked me in a room with a giant bed for a while and I continued to feel the pain in my stomach. I gingerly sat down on the bed and rubbed my belly, trying to soothe the infant. It was moving a lot and the pain kept coming , I tried to bite my lip and hold in any sound, but it was hard while the pain continued. 

"Nik... Where are you."   
********  
Nik: 

I raced as fast as I could back to the house to find the doors broken in. The hybrids searched the perimeter as I rushed in with Elijah and Kol at my back. 

"Elena?!" I screamed through the house. I found nothing. I could smell her scent though and another scent that was very strong and also.... Familiar. 

"Master, we found the scent trail they left for us." he jumped up and followed them out and into the night, it seems that Rebekah was also gone.   
******  
We arrived to hear screams of agony inside, they were Elena.

"She's in pain! They better not have hurt her." Elijah put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"She will be okay."   
*******  
Elena:

I kept screaming and moaning in agony as the pain got worse. "Its too soon! No!" I felt a gush of liquid rush down my legs and I knew, I was In labor and my water had broken. "Oh no." I lifted my dress and could feel the baby positioning. I geared up to push.   
*******  
Rebekah:

I woke up with a gasp and ripped the stake out of my ribs. They had thought I was normal vampire. I heard a male upstairs talking. 

"She's getting ready to deliver the creature. Kill her once it’s born and bring the thing to me." I gasped and raced through the house, sneaking past guards. That was when I heard my brother yell and the door broke in. That was my cue and I blurred up the stairs to the sound of Elena in pain. I burst through the door, seeing Elena on the bed covered in sweat, trying to push the baby out. 

"Oh my god. Elena! I went to her and put my cold hand on her belly, it was really hot. I saw her open he eyes and look at me. 

"Bekah..." she said to me. 

"I'm here. Dont worry." I got in between her legs and saw the baby getting ready to crown, I heard her scream and when I looked up, everything went black.  
*******  
Klaus:

"This is for my wife and daughter." I said and ripped the leaders heart out of his chest. I rushed up to Elena and found Rebekah staked on the ground and a woman in the room, standing over Elena. 

"Nik!" Elena yelled. The woman turned around in time to see me yank out her heart as well. I looked at Elena, she was a mess. 

"Elena! Have they hurt you?" she shook her head. 

"The baby! She's coming. You need to deliver her." she panicked. I kissed her and got between her legs, the baby had crowned. 

"Push!" I said, she did and held my hand as she yelled with all her might. The baby came further down. A few minutes later, the wail of a newborn baby girl echoed through the room. She opened her eyes to look at me and I gasped. She had my eyes. 

"Let me see her." Elena said in her tired tone. I wrapped our little girl in my jacket and placed the little bundle in her arms. The baby blinked in confusion at the new surroundings but soon settled her eyes on Elena. Elena gasped as she saw what I had seen, our daughter had my eyes and a mixture of our hair colors; like a dirty blonde or a light brown. She was beautiful. 

“Aya...” Elena cooed to her, the baby almost looked to be smiling and I was so happy that they were alright that I couldn’t hardly contain it. 

“We should bring her home so you both can be comfortable.” I said to her, she nodded. I carried her while she held the baby out the back door so they wouldn’t see the bodies and blood everywhere. No one saw the baby yet but they understood that I had brought them both home. Elijah and Marcel brought Rebekah’s limp body home and placed her in her room for when she wakes up while Kol took care of burning the house down with the bodies inside it. I gave Elena some of my blood to help heal her and then I helped her try her hand at feeding the baby. Aya suckled greedily, relieved to have some nourishment in her system. 

“I think she gets that from me.” I commented and laid down with my wife and Aya in the clean bed, we all were free of any sign of the battle on our flesh. 

“I don’t know, I get pretty hungry.” She patted our daughter on her back lightly. I laughed and kissed Ayanna's forehead. 

“Can we come in?” I heard Rebekah ask from the door. I looked at Elena and she nodded and sat up, burping Aya.

“Come on in.” She said. They opened the door and Elijah, Rebekah and Kol came in to greet their niece.

“She’s so beautiful.” Rebekah breathed as she held her. Elijah and Kol looked over her shoulder at her and they all at once saw Aya open her eyes and show them her sapphire eyes. 

“Oh wow.” Kol said as he looked at her. Rebekah passed the baby to Elijah, who took her in his arms softly with a goofy grin on his face.

“‘Lijah, I’ve never seen you this happy.” Elena said to him, he didn’t take his eyes away from the bundle as he spoke.

“We haven’t had a baby in the family for centuries.” He handed her back to me and Aya yawned, snuggling into my chest and inhaling deeply. “She’s perfect Niklaus. I’m proud of you both.”

“How were you able to deliver her? I was going to help but then I don’t remember what happened.” Elena looked at me to answer.

“I came in to the bedroom and found her struggling and I helped her deliver.” I said to them. elijah’s eyes widened at this and she stepped forward a little.

“That’s very noble of you Nik, I’m sure that must have been a very bonding experience for the both of you.” 

“It was. I couldn’t have done it without any of you guys though.” Elena spoke up. Aya turned a bit in my arms and made small noises. Elena started to yawn.

“I think we’ll come back tomorrow, you're pretty tired. Delivering a baby is hard business.” Kol told us and they all left us to sleep peacefully in our own bed with our beautiful new daughter.


End file.
